Here today gone tomorrow
by QueenWolf12
Summary: When your a country you never know when your time will come. You never think that the ones you love could be here today and be gone tomorrow.Warning Character death rated T Something I write will I am trying to get out of my writer's block!


**DO NOT ASK WHAT MADE ME WRITE THIS! I just enjoy the paing and though it wold be cute to write for them. Yeah death is real cute for a love story. Whatever me. Crap I'm talking to myself like Prussia.**

**I do not own Hetalia or this would have happened!**

* * *

It couldn't be. It didn't make sense to her. I mean he was always there. He would always be there..._right? _Hungary walked slowly up to his house. She was the one who would be there to take care of him. Him and his brother. Those are the people he wanted there. Those are the only two people how wanted around him right now. Why he wanted her there was beyond her but who was she to say no to the dying man.

"Hungary is that?" Germany asked once he heard her inter the house.

"Yeah it's me." She replied as she shut the door behind her.

Looking around she saw the house. There wasn't really anything great about it just a plan house that didn't stand out. But it had a different feel to it now. Normally when she came here it was a warm feeling she got. But now it was empty in here. Dark from the lack of light let in. But then again he never did like light much.

"Does he need anything?" Hungary asked from outside the bedroom. She didn't want to see him. Not like that.

"No...he doesn't need anything at the moment." Germany replied. " He's sleeping right now.

_"How much longer can he sleep before..." _Hungary was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of coughing. He was so ill and he was so weak. It wasn't him.

"Hungary he wants you."

The brown haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts once hearing that. She didn't want to go back there and see him like that. But some how her legs moved and she found herself sitting on the side of his bed. He looked so teird. Like he had been at battle for years. Moving some of the hair out of his eyes she felt his fever. "Hungary..."

"Prussia?"

"Hey...you came." Prussia's voice was low and his eyes where half closed.

"Yeah I came...I came when I heard that you where being dissolved..."Hungary bit her bottom lip on the last word.

"Hungary I want you to know something..." He took hold of her hand, " in a room down the hall I have my journals. Everyday of my life I have written in them and I want you to have them."

Hungary's eyes grew wide. What had he just told her? He wanted her to have his journal? Journals? Had he really written in one everyday of his life? As old as he was that would mean he had thousand's of them! More than she would ever get through! If he wasn't dying right in front of her Hungary would have smacked Prussia with her frying pan for being so full of himself.

"Are you sure you want me to have them?" Hungary didn't know why she had said that. It sounded like someone else talking other then herself.

Prussia noded. "Theres something in there I want you to read. Hungary I-"

Hungary felt his hand go limp. "Prussia! No...please just hang on a little longer!" She begged him.

"You'll always want to be with the awesome me a little longer..." Prussia told her.

"No...please...don't leave me...not yet." Prussia couldn't die. He wasn't going to die. No this had to be a bad dream of some kind. She wake up and he'd still be there stalking Austria and bugging her to no end. He wouldn't be dead. Just then she felt a tug at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"No...no...your wrong he isn't gone yet!"

"Hungary he held on as long as he could. He said he wanted to say goodbye to you." Germany handed her a key. "The room that he kept them in is at the end of the hall.

Hungary pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up. She felt so empty. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be. She would repeat those words in the back of here mind only to hear a voice in her head telling her the truth. That Prussia had died right in front of her and that he wasn't coming back.

, She didn't go to the furnal. She didn't want to be there to see everyone crying and mopping around. No she knew he wouldn't have wanted that. She tightened her grip on the small black book in her hands. It was one of the thousands of journal's Prussia had left her. It was the last one he had owned before his death. She had only kept it for one reason. What was in the back.

_I can't believe this! Me, the awesome me is going to dissolve! This is unreal! I haven't dissolved in thousands of years and I get news today that I'm gonna die! What sucks is I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. So this is my last entry I'm sure._

_I have lived a full life. Spreading my awesomeness to all! But the only thing I do regreat is not telling Hungary how much I love her. I know she didn't love me, which is odd since I am so cool, but still I coudn't help but love her. _

_Hmmmm...maybe I can tell her before I go. No way! I'm sure she already knows anyway...besides I don't think she would like me back anyhow. Weirdo. _

_-Prussia!_

It was werid to her. She had always know that he liked her but she had figured he had given up on that and had moved on. Had he really loved her for all these years? SHe wished she would ask him now. All though she was sure he would give some snarky remark and wound up hit with he frying pan. Strange...she had always though had would be here. She never though he could be here today and gone tomorrow. But then again so did he. It never crossed her mind that he or she or Austria could die. But it happened. She knew it would happen to them all one day. But how long would it be from now? At the moment she didn't want to think about that. All she wanted to do was lay there in her bed and go to sleep. She didn't miss him in her sleep...

* * *

**Yuck! That was suck. It looks like that is my first ever fanfic or something when it's not! Sorry I was trying to get out of my writer's block. I know it sucks. Also sorry if anyone was out of character.**


End file.
